Drunk On Love
by Skultistic98
Summary: Valkyrie and Wreath have always had feelings for each other. The meet at a nightclub, get drunk and sleep together. Wreath disappears afterwards but he didn't leave Valkyrie only. She's pregnant. What will happen when they see each other months later and Wreath sees her pregnant? Will he figure it out? How will he handle it? And will he like it? And what will go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey everyone! This is my newest story! I hope you like it! This chapter may be a little short because it's more like a prologue rather than a chapter. Enjoy! **

_Valkyrie's POV_

I came to the nightclub "Wrights" to get my mind off of _him _and so far it has not worked. I haven't seen _him_ in months since my surge and I chose elemental and since then I haven't been able to stop thinking of _him. _I remember back to the last time I saw _him_. The disappointed look on _his _face when _he _heard I chose elemental tore my heart. Skulduggery and I had a fight that day. When _he _asked what I chose, before I could even say it gently so I don't hurt _him,_ Skulduggery cut me off and said smugly, "She chose elemental. She has no more need for you. Goodbye!" After _he _left I was furious with Skulduggery. We fought for a while but soon I forgave him. So now I'm here trying to get my mind off of _him_ and maybe find a guy...

I feel someone tap on on my shoulder and I turn to see a boy about 21, smiling at me. He's good looking but not as good looking as him. I smile back, "Hi"

"Hello, beautiful," he holds his hand out, "I'm Jake."

I take his hand and shake while I say, "I'm Valkyrie." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

"Beautiful name. Wanna dance?" I nod.

We dance to the disco music and I regret what I chose to wear as Jake keeps looking at me cleavage . I'm wearing a tight, thigh length black dress that shows my curves and a small amount of cleavage and red heels. I don't look like a slut though. Jake holds me close as we dance and I feel his hands travel down to my backside. I sigh and move his hands back up to my waist. I start pulling away from him but his grip tighten. This isn't good. I begin to pull away again too get the same result. Just before I'm about to punch him I feel someone take my hand. I turn to see _him._

Solomon Wreath.

He smiles at me and turns to Jake and gives him a look as if to say, 'Fear me.' He says firmly, "Mind if I steel her away?"

Jake looks hesitant but then practically throws me into Solomon's arms and stomps away. I look up and Solomon and stare into his dark eyes, "Thanks."

He smiles, "Not a problem. How have you been?"

"Good I suppose. How about you?"

He hesitates, "I've been alright."

I sigh, "Solomon I'm so sorry for what Skulduggery said to you. It wasn't true."

He holds his hand with his cane in it, "It's alright Valkyrie. How about a drink?"

I nod smiling.

We spend hours drinking and laughing. And now Solomon is walking me home and also helping me stand straight.

He laughs, "I remember once during one of our classes, you were having trouble and managed to fall flat on your face!"

I giggle, "Oh yeah. And then when you tried to help me you trips over me and fell flat on your ass!"

"That has to be in our top 10 of funniest moments."

I nod, "Definitely." Soon we reach Gordon's mansion and Solomon shadow walks us to my room and helps me lay down. I look up into his eyes, "Thank you for helping me get home, you're so sweet." I pull him down and kiss his cheek.

He smiles and says softly, "Think nothing of it." He sits on the edge of my bed.

"What Skulduggery said wasn't true you know... I do have need for you. Just because I chose elemental doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend..." I hesitate and say softly, "or more... I've always had a crush on you..."

He smiles and whisper, "Me too." Before I know he's kissing me softly and soon it turns passionate. He climbs on top of me and runs his hands all over my body and I do the same. We moan into the kiss and soon our clothes are off and Solomon pulls away and looks in my eyes and breaths out, "Are you sure?"

I nod and kiss him again.

I'll never regret this night.

_Solomon's POV_

Tonight was the best night of my life. I'm not sure when my feelings for Valkyrie started but I've had these strong feelings for her for a while. What Valkyrie and I just did was not just sex, it was making love. At least for me it was. I know she said she has had a crush on me for a while but now that I think about, I think it was just all the drinks talking. I know how she has feelings for Pleasant. I'm not staying around just to get hurt. All I can say is he better look after her.

I kiss a sleeping Valkyrie's forehead and get up and dressed. I grab my cane and shadow walk away leaving the woman I love behind.

_3 weeks later... Valkyrie's POV_

I woke up that morning to find Solomon gone. I was and still am heartbroken. I thought he felt the same. I feel stupid now for believing him, it quite clear now that he just wanted sex. Skulduggery doesn't know what happens. He knows something is wrong and he's worried but has agreed to let me tell him when I'm ready. He may find out soon enough.

Since that night I've been vomiting and have been more tired than usual. And then i realised i missed my period. I have a bad feeling. So now I'm in my bathroom holding a little white stick. The alarm of my phone goes off and I look down at the little white stick to see a plus sign on it.

"Oh God no..." I whisper and break down in tears.

I'm pregnant.

**AN. So there we go! I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.**** Greetings! I'm back for a new chapter! Thank you so for your reviews, favourite, and follows. I'd like to do a shout out to NightcatMau. Thank you so so much for you help. If it weren't for your help this story wouldn't be up now. This chapter is dedicated to you :). ENJOY! :D**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I am now 4 months pregnant. And 4 months without Solomon. Every night when he's not there it breaks my heart. Skulduggery is very supportive of the pregnancy however he wasn't very happy about it at first, especially when he found out who the father was.

_I walk up to Skulduggery's house and hesitantly knock on the door. It soon open and Skulduggery Pleasant stands there in his suit and hat as normal. He tilts his head showing he is confused, "Hello Valkyrie. Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at home in bed? I was just about to come over and see how you were."_

_I nod, "Yes but I... I have to tell you something. And it can't wait."_

_He steps aside for me to come in and do just that. We go into the sitting room and sit on the couch. I stare down at my hands and I fiddle with my fingers. I see a gloved hand reach forward capture both of mine. "Valkyrie," he says gently, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_I nod and smile softly at him, "Y-yes. I-I...um... I-I'm pregnant, Skul."_

_He stares at me for ages and finally speaks, "Pregnant... Pregnant..." Each 'pregnant' he says louder until he screams, "PREGNANT!" He stands up and punches the wall. I jump and cower away. He sees this and seems to soften. He sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispers against my forehead. I just nod in response and snuggle deeper into his arms. After a while of silence he asks, "Who's the father?"_

_I wince, knowing he won't be happy, "Does it matter?"_

_"Yes. Why, who is it- Oh please no. NOT FLETCHER!"_

_I laugh, "No it's not Fletcher."_

_"Then who?"_

_"Solomon Wreath."_

_I can tell he's trying to calm himself down so I tighten my hold on him and calm him down, back to normal. _

Ghastlytoldme that after I left that day Skulduggery went off and beat the shit out of some poor villain and then shot them. I laugh at the memory of this and place a hand on my swollen stomach. The bump isn't huge but it is very noticeable.

I look over at Skulduggery who is driving and smile. He's been so helpful and is acting more like father to this baby than the real father. And I am happy to let him be the father. I know he'll never leave us or let anything happen to us. He has also been helping me grieve the fact that Solomon isn't here. And to be honest, as much as I love Solomon and that my love for him will never go away, I have developed a small crush on Skulduggery.

Right now we're on our way to the Sanctuary to get a check up and maybe if we're lucky we will find out the sex of the baby. I doubt it though. It may be too soon.

Skulduggery put his hand gently on my stomach and rubs it softly, "Just another five months and our baby will be born- I mean your baby... sorry." He sounds broken and his facade looks broken also as he apologises and as he's about to take his hand away I catch it and place it back on my stomach.

"Our baby. I want you to be my baby's father," I say gently yet firmly and we both smile widely.

We soon arrive at the Sanctuary and we walk down the halls hand in hand and soon arrive at the infirmary. We walk in and I see Kenspeckle talking to someone but I can't see who because their back is facing me.

As I am about to speak something catches my eye. The mysterious stranger is holding... a cane. I gasp and I'm guessing Skulduggery saw it too as his hold on my hand tightened and he pulls me closer to him.

Kenspeckle looks up and gives me a smile, "Ah, Valkyrie! I'll be right with you and Mr. Pleasant."

We nod and he turns to the stranger and excuses himself and heads of to the sonogram machine to set it up for us. The stranger turns and I glare at _him_.

Solomon Wreath.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I glare at Wreath. I am furious at him. How dare he come here after what he did to Valkyrie.

I pull her closer to me and watch as his eyes trail to our embrace and Valkyrie's pregnant stomach. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. I see sadness flash through his eyes and if I still had my facade on I'd be smirking.

"Valkyrie," he whispers and stares at her.

"Wreath," she says coldly.

He goes from shock to emotionless as he says, "Congratulations then," his eyes flicker to me and back to her, "to both of you."

I just nod my head as does Valkyrie. Kenspeckle comes out and claps his hands, "Right, we are ready to get started Detectives." He turns to Wreath, "Please wait out here for me Mr. Wreath. I will be back shortly." Wreath nods and sits in a chair by the door to the examination room.

As we walk in, just before before Kenspeckle closes the door, he asks, "So Valkyrie, you say you are four months along?"

"Yes," she replies and that's when I hear the gasp behind me but I ignore it.

_Wreath's POV_

Four months! She's four months pregnant! But that was when we...

Oh God...

_Valkyrie's POV_

I lay on the bed, Skulduggery sitting next to me and holding my hand as Kenspeckle shows us the sonogram. My eyes fill with tears as I stare at my baby on the screen.

"Do we know the sex yet?" Skulduggery asks and I can hear hhe's choked up. I rest my head on his shoulder and watch Kenspeckle's reaction.

He shakes his head, "Unfortunately no, not yet. Come back in about a month or two and we should know by then."

We nod and I get ready to go while Kenspeckle prints off the pictures of the baby. When we get the pictures we say goodbye to Kenspeckle and head out. As we exit the examination room I hear someone ask, "It's my baby, isn't it?" I turn to see Wreath sitting on the chair with his head in his hands. He lifts his head and his eyes flicker to my stomach and back to mine, "That baby is mine."

I glare at him and hold Skulduggery's hand. I say coldly, "You are not my baby's father. You may be related to him or her by blood but you are not his or her father. Skulduggery is," and with that I turn and walk out with Skulduggery beside me who is stroking my hand with his gloved thumb, trying to calm me. It killed me saying that to Wreath but it had to be said.

**AN. Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. :)**


End file.
